Races of the Universe
Human (Earth/Mars) The most common race that makes up the majority of Earth’s population. Humans can be Augmented, where they remove body parts and replace them with cybernetics. Having colonised Mars and several other planets in the galaxy, many lower class humans were forced to behind on a heavily polluted, overpopulated Earth, while the richer members of society live on Mars; a green, well-maintained utopia. Xinsecta (Scown) Humanoids with insect like appearances. Subspecies include crickets (the most commonly found subspecies), locusts (slightly more uncommon, and can hover above the ground using their wings) and spiders (much rarer, with eight eyes that make them incredibly perceptive). Xinsecta are a scavenger race, preferring to use second-hand technology given to them by other races. Xinsecta are the second most common species on Earth, due to ending up on the planet and having no way of paying for transport off-world. Most spend their lives living amongst the scrap in heavily populated cities, trading junk for supplies.(edited) Scalid (Drell) A reptilian species whose entire culture is based around the concept of honour and nobility. Whilst they are arguably the most warlike race, they try to avoid combat as often as they can, perceiving it to be only a last resort. The Scalids’ culture is so focused on honor, that any crime committed by their people results in instant exile from their home-planet. Many of the Scalids living on Earth are those who have been cut off from their people, attempting to find a purpose in life by working as mercenaries or bounty-hunters for some of the more disreputable organisations on Earth.(edited) Celador (The Armada) The species most similar in appearance to humans; All Celador have completely white skin, are bald and have brightly coloured eyes (Usually green, blue or purple) with no pupils . The Celador are the most technologically advanced species in the known galaxy, preferring to operate from a vast armada of starships that carry the majority of their population rather than settle on a planet, after theirs was converted into a factory where the majority of their starships are built. This species, alongside the Velspa, have only recently come into contact with the rest of the universe in the last couple years, and it is still a rare occurrence seeing one outside of The Armada.(edited) Velspa (The Armada) A large, writhing mass of tentacles with two eye stalks that extend out from a small, orb shaped body. The Velspa, a race whose planet was destroyed millennia ago, require special suits to survive out of their typical atmosphere. In return for being allowed to live on The Armada, the Velspa can typically be considered the engineers of the entire society. In order to work on Celador technology, the Velspa were given specially made, bipedal humanoid suits; their lack of bones, and incredible control over their bodies, allows them to appear similar to a human while within these suits. Odeam (Home Planet Unknown) The Odeam are a very rare species across the Milky Way, having only had a taste of interplanetary travel in the past two generations. This race is now divided into two classes, the so called Primitive Odeam, which have remained on their now forgotten home planet, and the Modern Odeam, who have accepted the gift of space travel that was granted to them by members of the Armada in the recent past. The Odeam are quite similar to humans, though they also contain mildly insect-like characteristics. They stand slightly under 5 feet tall, and are typically very thin, and of a more slim, athletic build. The Odeam’s glowing green or yellow eyes give them an advantage at seeing in low light, which was essential on their home planet, where their homes were created in the caverns and stones of its surface. Elapis ( Cintel ) A strange race of regenerative beings, the Elapis appear almost perfectly human, with typically only two exceptions, their eyes glow softly, with pupils that differ wildly between individuals, and their mouths, which contain two large fangs, capable of dispersing venom into wounds they create. A singular Elapis can change in appearance as often as every year, as they tend to shed damaged skin, with their body beneath changing in multiple ways. This makes Elapis very fitting for lives of crime, as they can inflict harm on themselves to speed up their molting process. This idea has affected their home planet of Cintel in many ways, as this large, city-like planet is quite similar to the now criminally overrun earth. Most Elapis who live over the age of 100 have long since left their home planet, and those who remain on Cintel tend not to live over the age of 50, due not only to the high murder rates, but the high amount of pollution pumped into its atmosphere. Gearblin (Grott) Second only to the Xinsecta in terms of grossness, Gearblins are a diminutive race, ranging from 3 to 4 feet in height. Their dark green skin, rotund bodies and hideous facial features contribute to their stigma surrounding them, but it's their personalities that make them disliked amongst the greater universe. Shrewd, frugal and untrustworthy, the Gearblins have a fierce rivalry with the Xinsecta, as both species are generally scavengers, taking old unwanted tech from other species. The Gearblin's one positive trait is that they are arguably unmatched when it comes to spaceship reparation and modification, able to keep older models of ships on par with their current updated models. Petrus (Lutumnus) A race of humanoid beings, with rough skin, their texture similar to that of a rock's. The Petrus are also gifted with yellow glowing eyes, allowing them to see in the dark, and clawed hands and feet, an evolutionary response to potential predators. The Petrus reach adult maturity at around ten human years, and continue to live for another ninety. The Petrus are a fairly rare species to find in the universe, as many choose a lifetime of isolation, only living with fellow members of its kind in very small, technology-lacking communities. Those who can be found outside of their home planet are often found on other planets that teem with flora and fauna, due to their natural affinity for nature. Muliriem (Muliriem) A race of people with a humanoid figure, predominantly taking the form of one of their parents. Muliriem have a very short lifespan, only of about thirty years. They expire quickly and age rapidly, maturing around six. However, given the appearence often given from their parents leads them to a longer lifespan through their lifecycle. Muliriem will siphon life off of other creatures as a sort of virus. They will infect a host with some venom or secretion to boost dopamine levels (in humans at least) to ubiquitous levels, quickly classically conditioning that person with pleasure leading to a host that will not fight the virus. They are well known to exist but few people will ever meet a Muliriem, far fewer knowing they are meeting one. With their lifecycle, a Muliriem will feed far past their expiration date off of the host, whether it be through what the host gives or through full consumption of the host's body, often the latter. With a Muliriem's highly developed social skills and thoughts, they can easily get out of any suspicion from investigation regarding said consumption. They often live in pockets and have no true homeworld, suspected to be an evolved virus, performing mitosis on a host creature and reproducing sexually somehow. Their population does not spread rapidly as a 'Virus' that is well known is quickly stopped, and this is not by choice- often Muliriem are culled by natural selection, if they are caught in their lifecycle or fail to do so. Technically speaking, so long as Muliriem has a host, a Muliriem can live indefinitely. Muliriem will be compelled to reproduce with one another uncontrollably if they happen to meet one another, breeding rapidly and producing much offspring to continue the possibility of one surviving. Fierin (Fiersa) The Fierin are a particularly rare race of people originating from the planet Fiersa, one that has largely been lost to galactic history. Average lifespan for the Fierin is two hundred years, with maturity reached at fifteen. Tall and amphibious, these cephalopods mimic rigid humanoid shape by contracting the numerous and powerful muscles throughout their bodies as well as through their unique micromesh suits, which are worn by all Fierin. Fierin bodies themselves resemble muscular squids or octopi, though possessing less limbs and a more torso-like central mass. The average Fierin male stands over eight feel tall and can weigh several hundred pounds, with females being only slightly smaller. Fierin skin color is genetically determined similar to eye color and ranges from shades of deep blue to a light orange. Their four eyes are able to move independently of each other, allowing a Fierin to assess their surroundings and process them quickly. The number of eyes focused on any one area or object can be correlated to the amount of brainpower dedicated to that area or object. These eyes are also adapted for both total darkness and bright light, giving a Fierin excellent vision. Natural predators, each Fierin is equipped with a horrific mouth capable of attaching to and decimating any soft flesh in a gory display. Because of their rarity, the Fierin are largely unknown but respected for their fearsome visuals and strict code of honor. Much of their history is lost to the ages and it is assumed that remaining Fierin societies exist only on their home world. Sovani (Jezero) The Sovani are a recently discovered race of herbivorous, avian humanoids originating from the planet Jezero. Their culture is heavily based around scientific observation, and extraterrestrial study, as this newly spacefaring race is eager to learn their place in the galactic community. The Sovani have an average lifespan of about one hundred years, and a biological makeup still closely tied to their origin as prey. Often tall, and quite slim, with elongated talons on both their hands and feet, once used for clawing through the ice sheets of Jerzero in order to locate food. These long limbs also give aid in fight or flight situations, allowing Sovani to flee at a rapid pace. As one would expect, the Sovani are covered from head to toe in feathers, though their natural color pallets do not often stray far from white or grey, due to the arctic environment of their home world. However, these colors pallets have begun to see an increase in diversity now that the Sovani have become space faring. Their eyesight is laking in comparison to other races, as their eyes are solid black, and capable only of low quality, monochromatic vision. However, they have have been noted to display a beyond average sense of hearing. Similar to the owls of Earth, the Sovani have an advanced auditory system that allows them to pinpoint sounds with impressive accuracy, and detect possible threats from an absurd distance. Because of this, the Sovani language is entirely based off of minute tonal and volumetric shifts; which makes speaking with a translator quite difficult, as complex expressions and displays of emotion in Sovani are lost upon translation devices. As a result, in combination with their naturally timid disposition, the Sovani often choose to opt out of interspecies interaction and instead take to quiet observation.